First Love
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: Three lives are forever changed as a chance meeting reminds Usagi of what she used to be. I don't know what I was thinking but the urge for a sequel totally hit me. So, here it is... *hides beneath bomb shelter*
1. First Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for Misora and assorted hospital staff

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for Misora and assorted hospital staff. 

Tenshi's Notes: Well, I couldn't help myself here. It's been so long since I wrote a nice angsty **ONE-SHOT** fic and strangely enough, I was set off by a made for TV movie called "WW3". It has *nothing* to do with the plot but it got me going. 

Now, on a more serious note, since my one-shots are getting more reviews than any of my chaptered fics, I probably won't continue any of my existing series (like Again) unless something changes. If I even remotely made you feel *anything* in this fic, please review and let me know! It would be greatly appreciated ^_^

Btw, apologies to those who keep receiving update notices from me. I thought I had caught all the occurrences of 'niisan' but apparently I didn't ^_~

Music Inspiration: "First Love" by Utada Hikaru (it inspired me THAT much)

Dedications: As always, Angel-chan (aka Eternal SailorM) whose wonderful talent I can never come close to for being such a supportive fan of my work, and a wonderful friend. Au-chan for always being there, Alex-chan for constantly cheering me on, and Xu Xin! I can't forget Elise-chan either, and I know I've forgotten a bunch of people, but thanks to all of you who have supported me since day one! 

***********

****

First Love

__

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl. She lived in the village with her family. She was very happy because she had her family around her, and friends who loved her very much. 

One day, she was in the forest when she found herself caught in an animal trap. She was frightened and in a lot of pain. Then, out of the blue, there came a man who saved her. As he set her free, she found herself falling in love for the very first time. He was kind and a handsome man, and he smiled wonderfully at her before pushing her to get away. It wasn't until much later that she realised she had met the fearsome general of her country. 

Still she believed in him, and for the first time, the man had been struck by a need to protect someone. She was beautiful and sweet, and she never failed to make him laugh. As his need for power grew, his visits became less frequent. Time went by, and the young girl's hopes died. 

When he finally had the power he had always yearned for, he came back for her. He arrived in the village in all his glory, surrounded by finery and wealth unimaginable. All he found that day was his love's grave. The young man broke down for she had never told him. He only wanted the best for the both of them. But she would never know of his love and he would never understand how he could've sacrificed her for the money that could never bring her back to life. He left the village a broken man, and several weeks later, he simply vanished. It was rumoured that he was a lost soul, forever searching for his other half, for the girl he once loved, and still did. 

That was the story her mother had told her when she had been young. Closing her eyes, Usagi could still remember the sound of her mother's voice. Light and lilting, it had been filled with life.

Then one day, the stories stopped. 

Usagi could feel the hot tears streaking down her cheeks as she reminisced about a past that still caused her much pain. Sometimes, if she thought about it really hard, she could almost feel the warmth of her mother's arms around her. She never did understand why her mother always looked so sad whenever she recounted that story. 

"Miss Tsukino? It's time for your medicine."

The nurse's voice managed to pierce through her thoughts. Turning her head, she glanced at the pills and choked back bitter laughter. Giving a brief nod, she waved the young woman away. She picked up the paper cup containing all the pills that could not give her the only thing she had wanted in her life. Ever since the day her mother died, she had stopped living, and believing. 

She didn't want to wallow in self-pity. She had never believed in that. She had kept to herself, and avoided relationships. While other children were playing happily upon the swings, she was being shuffled around from foster home to foster home. No one ever took her in, except for that one family. Crushing paper cup harshly, she flung it to the ground, cursing her current state for making her the emotional wreck she was now. 

"Medicine makes you all better right?" 

Usagi snapped her head up to find the eyes of a young girl peering at her. 

"Ne, oneesan, shouldn't you take the pills?" 

She watched as the young girl picked the pills that had scattered everywhere before walking over ever so carefully. Swirls of bright golden hair surrounded her cherubic face, and her blue eyes sparkled with life and laughter. Usagi quickly dashed away her tears and stared curiously at the child. She was a dead ringer of who Usagi once was. 

"Sometimes, ojichan makes me take medicine that tastes yucky, but he promises it makes me all better, and it does!" she chirped brightly before scrambling by Usagi's side. 

Tiny hands outstretched with the multi-coloured pills rolling about, there was such a hopeful look upon her young face that Usagi could not bring herself to disappoint. 

"Saa, your ojichan sounds like a smart man." 

She bobbed her head enthusiastically, and Usagi found herself laughing for the first time in a long time. It sounded so unused to her ears. Then again, she never had a reason to believe there was anything more to the life than the hell she had experienced. 

"Thank you young lady," Usagi said with a smile as she took her medication. Wouldn't the nurses be surprised that a five-year-old had somehow managed to get the most difficult patient in the hospital to finally take those pills? 

The young girl beamed at her. "I'm Misora. What's your name?" 

"Usagi." 

She scrunched her brows adorably. "Doesn't that mean bunny?"

"Hai. You're a smart girl, ne?"

"Are you sick?" Misora asked innocently.

She had been sick for so long, but not in the way anyone could ever imagine. The illness was in her soul, the loneliness that would never go away, the hurt that could never be erased. 

"Don't worry. You'll get better," Misora pronounced confidently. There was something so enchanting and breathtaking about a young child's faith. Had there been any darkness clouding her own childhood back then? 

"Misora?"

A strong masculine voice sounded from outside the hallway. The younger girl's eyes brightened before leaping off the bed, nearly sending Usagi flying off it. 

"Ojichan!"

Usagi could hear the murmured chastisement and she could almost imagine the guilty look upon Misora's face. It was strange that after so many years of solitude that it should only take one young child to take it all away. 

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-san." 

What she saw nearly took her breath away. There was an unmistakable resemblance that left no doubt in her mind of their familial ties. If she hadn't known any better, she would swear that this man was Misora's father. His blonde hair curled at the nape of his neck, looking as if it hadn't seen a cut in about six weeks. His blue eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul, and for the first time, she felt the stirrings of an emotion she struggled to repress, and had found so easy to do so until now. He was tall and lean, dressed in a deep blue sweater and charcoal pants. Beside him, Misora stood with a sheepish expression upon her face. 

"Daijoubu desu," Usagi said finally, blushing slightly when she noted that the man was still staring at her. 

Misora giggled as she observed the exchange between her uncle and her newfound friend. She didn't know how she knew this but Usagi-neesan was a very sad woman. She had been angry at something when she threw her pills down. Maybe she hadn't liked how bad they tasted, but Misora knew that it would make her better. 

"'jichan, aren't you going to …" Misora frowned as she tried to remember the word. "… 'troduce yourself to Usagi-neesan?" 

"My name is Tanaka Yuushi." He bowed his head in her direction, not before she saw the stain upon his cheeks too. 

The deep timber of his voice was making her insides do somersaults and Usagi wasn't too sure if she could deal with it. 

"Doozo yoroshiku," she replied in return, inclining her head slightly. 

"I'm sorry if my niece disturbed you. Misora-chan has a way of eluding me," he said wryly as the young girl in question giggled. 

"That's cos' you're slow, ojichan!" 

Yuushi let out a mock growl. "Are you implying I'm old?" 

"He's really nice though!" she piped up mischievously while giving Usagi a look. 

Usagi took in a deep breath. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that five-year-old imp was trying to play matchmaker. 

Yuushi looked at the bedridden young woman in concern. God, he had never met a woman who made his head turn twice. He had left Japan a long time ago to study in the US, and had actually set up a successful business there until the day he received the news about his sister. He had given it all up without hesitation to take care of Misora, who felt like his own child. For the first few years, he had been pre-occupied with trying to take care of a baby girl, and for a confirmed bachelor, it was easier said than done. His life in New York was a far cry from what he was doing at the moment. But he never regretted a single moment of his decision. 

It had never been difficult for him to find companionship. Though he wasn't arrogant, he knew that he wasn't too hard on the eyes. He had kept himself in good shape, though running after an extremely energetic child tended to do that. For some reason, he had never wanted to settle down ever. He had concentrated all his time on success, and now, a family that he never asked for but would never give up. 

It made him happy, or so he had believed till he had set his eyes upon blue eyes the colour of the sky, and hair streaked with sunshine. Despite her frail stature, there was a strength Usagi emanated that one could not deny. She was used to being independent. Around her bed, there was no vases filled with flowers or cards written with love. She was alone. Just like he was. 

"We should let Usagi sleep, ne? She's tired, and not feeling well." 

For one so accustomed to being by on her own, she found herself with an irrepressible urge to have them stay. 

"Won't you please stay and keep me company? It's so… quiet here." 

Both man and child found themselves struck by the wistful note they heard in her voice and could not help but respond to it. 

"Only if you're sure we're not disturbing you…" Yuushi said hesitantly. 

She nodded her head and was about to turn around to prop the pillow so she could lean against it when she found a warm hand touching her shoulder. The contact seemed to burn through her hospital gown and both of them blushed furiously. 

"Here, let me help you." 

Yuushi winced at how his voice had nearly cracked. Never had such a simple touch upon a woman's skin… iie, he only touched her gown for god's sake and here he was behaving like some sort of adolescent with nothing but hormones racing through him. Where had the cold businessman on Wall Street gone? 

He watched her attentively as she rested against the pillow he had propped up for her. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Yuushi-san." 

He noted with an inward grin that she refused to meet his gaze, and the rosy flush upon her once pale cheeks. Surely that was a good sign? 

As he was being distracted by his thoughts, Misora took fate into her own hands. Her uncle, normally so friendly with everyone, was being really quiet. Climbing up onto Usagi's bed, she sat herself beside her new friend. 

"Usagi-neesan…" 

"Hai, Misora-chan?" 

"Why are you here?"

Yuushi gave his niece a startled look. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks as he chided, "Misora-chan! Where are your manners? I brought you up better than that." 

The blue eyes staring back were unrepentant, and he swore he saw a glint of mischief nestled within. 

"I was in an accident…" 

Usagi immediately felt guilty as soon as those words came out. While it wasn't exactly a lie, it wasn't the real reason why she was here either. Suddenly, a pair of tiny arms went around her waist and squeezed tightly. 

"You'll be okay, Usagi-neesan. The doctors will make you all better!" 

She smiled at the young girl as Usagi awkwardly patted her shoulders. It had been years since she had voluntarily touched someone. How could she have forgotten the warmth and sensation that accompanied such a motion? 

Quirking her head, Usagi stared at the young girl curiously. As if Misora could somehow discern her thoughts, she began speaking again. "We're here cos' ojisan was here to visit a sick friend. 'jisan, didn't you promise me ice cream?" Misora pouted. 

"We'll get some when we get back to the store, okay?" 

A store owner. Somehow, Usagi could not picture him as that. The clothes he wore screamed of money, and visions of him in a business suit began assailing her mind for some odd reason. Power and wealth… she could see him being surrounded by all that. But he seemed content, even happy with what he was doing now. 

"I run a grocery store," he explained to Usagi, who had a strange look upon her face. She seemed distracted as if she were lost in her thoughts. He had hoped that when he had volunteered that information, she would tell him what she did as well. He wanted to know all about this young woman. 

"Where is it?" she asked softly, unable to fight the urge to know more about him.

"Not too far away from here actually, about five blocks away." 

"Where do you work?" Misora spoke up, arms still around Usagi. On the one hand, Yuushi was mortified by his niece's behaviour. On the other, he was going to get her the biggest tub of ice cream in the store. 

Usagi smiled, not minding Misora's questions. Normally, she hated talking about herself, but from a child, there was nothing but innocence and a boundless curiosity to be fulfilled. 

"I don't work too far from here either. I'm a business consultant." 

"What's that?"

Yuushi nearly groaned at his niece's inquisitive nature. Usagi caught his eye and gave him and smiled, making his heart race about a mile a minute. 

"Well, I help people make plans so that their business will succeed." 

"What plans?"

This time, Usagi couldn't suppress her laughter. "Okay, let's say I was helping your ojisan open his store…"

Misora shook her head. "Ojisan has lots and lots of money. He's a smart man!" she announced. 

Two pairs of blue eyes widened to stare at her in shock. Yuushi wished he could crawl in a hole somewhere and bury himself. Misora would be the death of him yet. For once in his life, he wanted to meet a woman unconcerned with the wealth and status he possessed. Was it that hard to love him for who he was? He wasn't a bad man, just determined and single-minded when he knew what he wanted. 

"It's just an example, Misora-chan." Usagi finally spoke up, and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. 

"What's an example?"

Usagi giggled, and without thinking, she reached out and stroked the silky golden hair. "Saa, you're full of questions, aren't you? Let's see if I can explain this to you… an example is something, which is the same as something else. Remember how I was trying to tell you what a business plan was?" At the young girl's nod, Usagi continued. "When I mentioned helping out your uncle so the store can make lots of money, that is an example." 

Yuushi watched as Usagi patiently explained to Misora about her job. Business consultant. Odd, but he somehow couldn't imagine her being that. To be successful in the world, especially where she lived, she would have to be cold… for some reason, he could see her laughing, wearing a well-worn deep blue kimono as she twirled around, giddy with life. 

His eyes widened in astonishment. Where had that image popped up from? 

For someone as used to silence and solitude as she was, Usagi found herself unable to stop the chatter. Misora would laugh delightedly at her from time to time, and never once did that young girl ever let go of her grip, and never had Usagi felt so happy in all of her life. 

************

Yuushi and Usagi found themselves talking as Misora, weary from all the energy she had expended, fell asleep. He didn't miss the way her blue eyes softened as she gazed at the form leaning against her. There was something maternal and so sad about the look upon her eyes. 

"I think we should go. We've kept you up long enough, and she should really get to bed," he said apologetically. 

Surprising even herself, Usagi leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss in the girl's hair. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Misora-chan." 

"'yasumi, Usa-neechan…" Misora murmured sleepily as Yuushi extricated her from Usagi's side. 

Tucking her securely against him, he stared at Usagi, whose eyes were glittering with unspoken emotion. He had felt the bond when they had talked. For the first time in ages, he found a kinship with her, and a strong emotion that he could not bring himself to name. It was too soon, but he knew it was something far more powerful than he had ever experienced. 

__

"When you experience true love, otouto, it will knock you off your feet and render you breathless." 

His sister had told him that once, and he had scoffed at her. And now, he found himself believing. 

"Thank you for being so patient with her."

"It was no problem. I'm glad to have met her." 

Once again, there was that strange undertone in her voice that he could not quite understand. But then, he had all the time in the world to know her, and know her he would. 

"Can I see you again?" he asked softly. 

She gave him a beautiful smile, making his heart stop beating for just one moment. "You will."

If he wasn't mistaken, it sounded awfully like a promise. "Sweet dreams, Usagi." 

"Sweet dreams, Yuushi." 

Usagi stared at his departing figure, and for once in her life, she began believing, and everything made sense again. She realised how she had deprived herself of feelings. Without darkness and sadness, happiness would mean nothing. All it had taken was an enchanting young girl and her uncle to show her that. Closing her eyes, she wondered briefly about Yuushi who had seemed so familiar to her, and how she would've instinctively known what she did about his personality. Then, right before her dreams claimed her, she knew why. 

*********

"Excuse me, nurse?"

Yuushi couldn't keep the frantic edge off his voice. He had wanted to come back earlier, but business had been unusually busy and Misora had been a bigger handful than usual. It was only with threats of never seeing her Usa-neesan that he could get her to behave. 

"Hai?"

"Do you know what happened to that patient in that room?" 

He held his breath, knowing that she probably had left and that he would never see her again. Yuushi would never know how true those words were. 

"Sir, she passed on three days ago," she answered gently.

He was assailed by a sudden stabbing pain in the region of his heart, and he staggered backwards. Three days ago? That would've been the day after he had met her… 

"Masaka. She looked fine when I last saw her!" His voice had risen dramatically at the end, reflecting the anguish flooding him. 

"Surely you must've known… she was a terminally ill patient. She had an incurable disease and had been at the hospital for some time now."

Glancing at her watch, the nurse gave the stunned man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss." 

Yuushi never even heard her leave. How could she? Flashes of her smiling beautifully at him darted through his mind. Images of happily-ever-afters that would never be died abruptly, and he knew… oh he knew now why she had seemed so familiar. 

"Doushite, Usagi? Why did you never tell me?" 

The grief became all-consuming and he buried his face in his hands. Harsh sobs wracked his body and he cried for the loss of something that could've been. 

"I could've made you happy in this life, Usagi… I could've" He repeated the words over and over again, and he didn't know how long he sat in the chair. He heard nothing of the concerned hospital staff that tried to console him. How could you possibly comfort a man who had lost something that could've been? 

When Yuushi finally left that night, he left a broken man. The stars glittered above, reminding him of her eyes somehow. "I'll find you again… I promise."

**********

_"Ne okaasan, what happened to the general?" _

Usagi's mother only smiled down at her beloved daughter. "He promised her he would find her again."

***********

Tenshi's blurb: Did anyone guess who the guy was in this ficcie? (Here's a clue in case you didn't get it: Yuushi, a character I made up, is a reincarnation of the general) Review/email if you do! 

Oh yeah, Misora means beautiful sky, and Yuushi means brave warrior. ^_^ 

And the possibility of a sequel to this fic has occurred to me as well. If you're interested, lemme know! 


	2. Love's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in the fic. The rest, however, are entirely mine! 

Tenshi's Notes: All right, against my better judgement I started thinking about what I did for First Love, and the story just sorta exploded in my face. It's a lot longer this time, and I tried to contain it. As of now, there are *NO* plans (unless people beg prettily) to write another chapter to this. To those who guessed that the general and Yuushi was Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi, you would be correct! 

Dedications: As always, Angel-chan (Eternal SailorM) whose writing fingers I worship *giggles* and friendship I treasure, Alex-chan for being supportive, Au-chan for being there, Xu Xin for going through everything I have, and K-chan for making me laugh like a fiend each time I read her reviews! (Wrong fic for you K-chan, demo it's still here anyway). 

Music: Still First Love by Utada Hikaru, and "Love's Story" by Sammi Cheng (best translation I could do from the title) 

**********

****

Love's Story

Oh she had heard the stories, and perhaps had vague recollections of a past far different than this. But as she scanned her surroundings, it was hard to imagine a life that had been far more peaceful than this war-torn hell she was living in. Food had become increasingly scarce and even the rations that the camps had been set up to provide had been systematically destroyed by their enemies. Her stomach rumbled in protest, and she patted it in an attempt to soothe it. It had been so long since she had eaten anything. 

Her feet were aching terribly, and she knew without looking that there were lacerations upon her soles. She was one of the lucky ones, she told herself, though luckier than what, she sometimes did not know. She heard about the horror of course of what happened to women who were even remotely attractive. As a result, she had coated herself in grease, and worn the most oversized garments she could find. Survival was essential. She didn't know what she was living for at the moment but all she knew was she had to somehow make it. 

The wars had destroyed all semblance of civilization. Even as wave after wave of armies swarmed in, it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell who the enemy was. She felt a brief twinge of regret at the current state of her world, and prayed to the gods up above. The insanity had to stop. It simply had to. 

A sudden cry stopped her dead in her tracks. It sounded awfully like a child's. The pitiful wails began rising from not too far away, and she summoned all the strength in her to respond. A child was innocent. A child did not deserve this fate. 

She soon spied a young girl who had plopped herself in front of a building. She gasped sharply for the next few moments seemed to enact itself in slow motion. She caught the glimpse of a bright shiny object from the air, and noted the building's location. The local militia headquarters were located right there. She heard the distant hum of the plane approaching and she couldn't stop herself in a million years even if she could rethink what she was about to do. 

She broke out in a run, and for a brief second, she felt so free, and she was sent back to a time when she was free among the grasslands. Her laughter sounded so young and unencumbered by the chains of life, and with her was a shadowed figure, whose masculine chuckles sent shivers up her spine. She had a quick impression of her dressed in a kimono, and a flash of blonde hair before she snapped herself back to reality. 

She grabbed the squealing child only to stop abruptly as her ankle twisted sharply beneath her. ~ Kuso. Is this the way I'm supposed to die? ~ 

The young girl stopped her cries and sniffled at her. "Oneesan?" she whimpered plaintively. 

She could only nod her head and stare at the impending doom flying towards them. For some odd reason, the plane only hovered in the distance, and she had the strangest sensation that she was being stared at. The big machine jerked a little as if the pilot had stopped himself from doing something. Then from out of nowhere, she found herself being surrounded by troops. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she assured the little girl. 

"State your name!" a soldier to her right commanded, the gun pointing in her direction unwavering. 

"Tsukino Usagi." 

**********

Pausing for a moment as his plane finally descended upon solid ground, he took off his helmet wearily. His hair clung to the nape of his neck, and dimly he realised he hadn't had a cut in ages. Resting his hands upon the controls that felt as familiar to him as the contours of his face, he wondered what the hell had happened to him upon the battlefield. Destroying that building had been crucial, so why the hell hadn't he been able to fire the missiles that would've put back the Eptek campaign by a good four months?

Something about her had been so eerily familiar, and the expression upon her face showed no fear, only acceptance of her fate. And the look upon that child's face… how had he been able to live with himself up to this point? How had he been able to shut out the pain and the faceless victims he systematically destroyed each time he went on a bombing run? 

It was for peace, or so all the soldiers had been told. Lies. All lies. There was no peace at the end of war. Only senseless destruction, and lives that would never be the same again. 

That brief hesitation, that internal war with himself would cost him the most severe of punishment. Essentially he had ruined the mission. So hastily, he had barked out his orders to his land troops to arrest the young woman and child. He had been so close to firing but had caught himself in the nick of time. 

And for the life of him, he could not explain why. 

**********

Usagi followed the soldier as she limped quietly, the fight all but gone out of her at this point. She had tried resisting initially, and the bruises upon her body had reflected what the soldiers had thought of her effort. It was only until they threatened Hikaru, the young girl whose life she had saved, that she stopped. Her heart clenched powerfully at the way Hikaru clung to her, never wanting to let go. She had lost her parents in a blast a few days ago. 

"Don't leave me please, oneechan. If you do, you'll die. Just like 'kaasan and 'tousan did."

The pleading expression in the deep gray eyes had torn at Usagi, and the silent tears trickled down her young face, leaving watery trails on her smudged cheeks.

"I'll just be gone a bit. I promise you I'll be back."

"You won't! They said the same thing too! They promised they'd come back for me… they promised." 

Hikaru's lower lip had trembled, and Usagi's heart bled for the young girl who had seen too much horror and bloodshed in her young life. This was what they were fighting for? Where was the peace they had spoken of? 

Usagi had hugged her tight, rocking her young ward gently to sleep. She knew one thing for sure. She would get Hikaru out alive somehow, which was why it was essential that she saw the general. Perhaps if she could meet the man who saved her life and Hikaru's, he might be persuaded to let the both of them go. 

"In here," the soldier growled out, shoving her painfully into a darkened room. 

She stumbled before righting her balance once again. Her eyes were finding it difficult to adjust to the lack of light, and she squinted desperately, wondering where it was she had found herself. The door closed with ominous finality, sending shivers down her spine. Why did it feel like she was about to face her own death? 

"So you are the one who cost me my mission."

That voice. So cold, dark, yet filled with a deep timber that made her react strangely. From those words, Usagi found herself being struck with visions, the same ones that had plagued her all her life. 

_"Are you happy, Usagi?" _

"Only when I'm with you…" 

Shaking her head, Usagi peered into the inky darkness, seeking for the source of the voice. She found herself being seized harshly and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, or the fear that suddenly flooded her being. She had to bargain with the devil to get Hikaru out. She would have to do anything possible. 

"Who are you?" he whispered fiercely. 

She could barely make out a face with chiseled features, and the ticking of his clenched jaw revealing the tension from within him. Glittering eyes sparked with something at their contact, and she wasn't quite sure what she felt at the moment. All she knew was that this man held the key to her freedom. 

"Tsukino Usagi," she whispered back. 

For a moment, silence greeted the room. 

"Tell me… what happened to that pilot?" 

"What pilot?" the general growled out. 

"The one… who saved my life." 

The man let her arms go abruptly and she could hear his faint breathing in the stillness of the air. 

"You're in no position to be asking questions, little girl." 

She had to know what happened to that man. If he had paid for her existence with his life, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Usagi had no idea why such desperation filled her tone at the next question, but she was suddenly aware of a deep ache from within her soul. She needed to know. It was as simple as that.

"Onegai, I have to know…"

"Why does it matter? He's an enemy soldier." 

His voice sounded curiously gruff to her ears. Perhaps it was the fact that there were no distractions at the moment, no vision to detract her from everything at hand, but she was alarmingly aware of everything the general was doing. 

"He risked his life to save mine," she said softly. "I don't matter in the grand scheme of things and yet he stopped for me. I need to know he's okay." 

She couldn't hear the note of pleading and urgency in her voice, but the other man did. 

Gritting his teeth, he had no idea whether or not he wanted to know who this young woman was and why he had nearly destroyed a promising career in the military for her. Killing. It was all he knew all his life. His neverending quest for power seemed almost pre-determined for him, as if he had been programmed to seek it until it was somehow fulfilled. It had left little room for anything else, much less a heart. So why was she suddenly stirring emotions from within him that never existed? 

It frightened him to say the least, and he fought to stem the sensations bubbling from within. 

"He's dead," he replied cruelly, closing his eyes at the sound of her sharp intake of breath. 

"Uso. He can't be." 

The fragile note within her voice tore at him, wrenching at his insides. He had put that pain there. Hadn't he caused enough hell for this world? Clenching his fists, his eyes flew wide open. 

"Face it, he's dead. He's been dead for a long time now." 

Soundlessly, Usagi fell to her knees, eyes bright with unshed tears. Another person's life upon her hands. Hadn't she caused enough pain in this lifetime? Why couldn't she just die and end it? She drew in a jagged breath, and struggled to contain her tears. It wouldn't do to cry in front of the enemy, but then again, perhaps he would find her so pathetic and weak that he would just shoot her. Wouldn't that be a welcome sound? She thought bitterly. 

_"You alone contain the power to save them all. It's necessary that you must survive, that thousands should die while you live."_

_"Why must I have all their blood on my hands? Naze??" _

She could recall those screams at her parents who only shook their head. That was the last she ever saw of them. 

The tears dripped steadily down her cheeks, against her will. She couldn't stop them even if she tried. She tried to swallow the cries that yearned to be released but she couldn't. It simply hurt too much. Too much of her had died in the war. Too many had died for her. 

He could feel her pain as if it were his own. He didn't know why she was affecting him so powerfully. He wanted so badly to go to her, and wrap her in his arms, telling her everything was okay. For some reason, that idea sounded so familiar, as did the subtle scent of her that drafted over. 

Touching a part of his arm, he forced himself to stay as he was. He wouldn't give in. He could not. He had fought too long and hard to be where he was today. The welts down his back were a painful reminder of what he had failed to accomplish. 

_"There is no reason why the mission shouldn't have been completed." _

_"The missile was jammed, Ohii-sama."_

_"Funny, nothing in the plane's logs seem to reflect that. I'm very disappointed in you general. I had believed you were far more capable than that. You've cost us a huge victory since the Epyons managed to destroy our weapons' arsenal in the Wastelands."_

__

"I accept whatever punishment you wish to hand out." 

"You don't exactly have a choice, do you? In light of all your years of service, I will give you one more chance, but not before I remind you what the price of failure is. There is no tolerance for that in the Abyssnen."

Lash after lash decorated his back, and never once did he scream. Silently, he lost himself in the vision of an angel with golden hair and eyes that sparkled with love. 

"General?" 

"Get her out of here," he commanded harshly. 

"Shall I terminate her?"

He wielded such power over so many faceless soldiers, each one so eager to please him. He could easily order her death but he found himself unable to. 

"Take her to the room next to mine."

He could almost imagine the knowing grin on the other soldier's face and he was filled with a killing urge to wipe that off his face. 

"Please, the young girl… can I take her with me?" 

Hardening his heart against her plea and the pain that was evident from her tone of voice, he replied, "Be thankful I haven't killed the little brat yet. Take her away. NOW." 

"Yes sir!" 

His ears barely caught her soft whisper. "I hate you." 

Funny, he often said the same thing about himself. 

**********

Her knees scraped the ground painfully as a stabbing pain shot up her ankle once again. Usagi clutched her ankle, glaring at the soldier who had thrown her so roughly.

"I'm sure you and the general are going to have a good time tonight. From what I hear, he's an animal." 

She would die before she let this one see fear in her. Head raised defiantly, she spoke softly, "Get out." 

Rough hands reached out and grasped her chin forcefully. "Listen, bitch. When the general tires of you, you'll know what it's really like to be with a real man." 

Usagi squirmed to elude his hold but the soldier only tightened his grip on her and ran his other hand down her chest. She barely contained her urge to scream and protest. Suddenly, she was grateful for her years of training that had brought her up as a proper lady, to hold back her tongue and reactions no matter what. 

"Ice queen, let's just see if I can't thaw you just a bit huh?" 

His voice ever so crude, his touch so vile and disgusting sent frissons of fear running through her. 

"Soldier!" 

The man froze and whispered, "I'll be back for you. Rest assured." Then, he leaned forward and licked her lips. Usagi shuddered, tears springing forth to her eyes. Why couldn't she die? It would be so much easier than this never-ending pain. 

It seemed as if a light exploded in the room, and she found herself greeted by a pair of kindly purple eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

She could only nod wordlessly as she struggled to control her runaway emotions. 

"Some of them are animals here. Someone will take care of you and bring you food." The man paused and she squinted at him to get a better look. He was undeniably handsome, sandy brown hair and those warm eyes that a woman could lose herself in. But this was a different time. Trivial emotions such as this could not be spared. He quirked his brow and she found herself feeling as if she were being assessed. 

"Lieutenant Bu?" 

"I see you've brought her…"

Before she could say anything, she found herself toppling over as a tiny body shot over into her arms like a bullet. Small arms wrapped around her waist tightly as Hikaru's body began shuddering, her soft cries calling forth Usagi's maternal instincts. 

The lieutenant dismissed the soldier and stared at the woman who had begun comforting her charge. She looked far too youthful to be the mother of the little girl, but something about her had stirred his general's emotions. Imagine his surprise when he had received the voice com-link ordering him to send the child to where the woman was going to be. 

Usagi never noticed the other man leaving until she raised up her head to thank him. 

"Don't thank me. It was the general who arranged for all this," he said mysteriously before leaving. 

That got her heart doing little flip flops. He was the enemy, she reminded herself. He was the enemy. Why was life never easy? 

"Oneechan," Hikaru hiccuped as Usagi laughed gently and stroked the dark locks. 

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"But… when I waked up, you weren't there." 

She could read the fear in those dark gray eyes and she felt something painful twist within her. 

"I promised you, didn't I?" Usagi reminded her young ward. 

Hikaru nodded, and sniffled just once. "I… was just scared. I don't want to be by myself anymore." 

"Me neither," Usagi whispered as she hugged the little girl. "Me neither."

**********

He could hear the faint cries of the little girl and he tossed in his bed restlessly. For some reason, he simply couldn't close his eyes. She would be somewhere down his hallway, and if he didn't get to her first, some of the other bastards under his command surely would. 

Hastily, he flung open his door, and his keen eyes zeroed in on the young girl wandering down the hallway, hopelessly lost. She was rubbing her eyes, whimpering like a wounded animal. Giving little thought to why his heart was acting as if it was just stabbed, he stalked over to the girl and began dragging her away. Those large gray eyes of her widened in alarm, and her soft cries increased in volume. 

"Usa-neesan…" 

He froze briefly, wondering why that name sounded so damned familiar and why it should matter to him. 

"Be quiet. You want the guards to come find you and take you away from her?" he whispered harshly as he tugged upon her hand. 

She shook her head, and he watched as big fat droplets of tears descended from her eyes. No child should experience that much pain, not like he had anyway. Reminding himself that he was probably responsible for the shadows in her eyes, he met her gaze head on, and nearly kicked himself for his idiocy. She was stubborn, probably just as bad as he was. And for the first time in a long time, he found himself wanting to smile at this little girl. 

Controlling himself, he knelt so that he was eye-level with her. 

"I won't hurt you, I promise." 

When had his voice ever sounded so soft? 

"Hontoo ni, ojisan?" 

The hand that had nearly reached out to stroke her baby soft curls froze at the familiarity of that name. Images roared through his brain, and he almost fell over from the rush of blood that surged through him. Planting his hands firmly on the ground, he breathed in deeply to control himself. 

"Ojisan, daijoubu ka?" 

Small hands patted him on the back in concern. He was the enemy and yet, here was a child, unfettered by the rules of society and war that held them prisoner, offering her hand out in peace. A wave of tenderness washed through him and he raised his head to meet those solemn gray eyes. 

"Daijoubu," he whispered hoarsely. 

Then, she completely astounded him by wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "I missed you, ojisan." 

**********

Usagi stirred sleepily on the bed, her arm automatically reaching out for the little girl who was beside her. Upon encountering an empty spot, her eyes flew open and she leapt out of bed. Scanning the room, she wondered where Hikaru could've gone. She never felt a single thing, and Usagi, normally a light sleeper, had somehow fallen into a deep slumber for the first time in years, dreaming of a faceless man who promised to find her. 

"Hikaru-chan, where have you gone?" 

With her heart firmly lodged in her throat, she went through the open door and down the hallway. 

"Hikaru-chan?" she hissed softly around the corridor. 

It was the stuff nightmares were made of. The hallway was barely lit, and shadows loomed ominously around each corner. Controlling her fear, she crept down quietly and began calling out for the little girl once again. 

"Hika…mmmmppph!"

A cold hand snaked out to cover her lips and she could barely get out a gasp of surprise as another arm wrapped itself firmly around her stomach to bring her up against a firm body. Panicking, she bit the hand that kept her silent and tried to scream. 

"Let me…"

Her assailant let out a stream of curses and his other arm began moving up her body. Usagi was alarmed beyond belief and began struggling desperately. With a sigh of exasperation, his hand made it up to her neck and squeezed gently. Letting out a soft moan, she would've tumbled to the ground had the man not caught her. Her body swaying in his arm, his troubled brow was furrowed. 

"Ne, ojisan was that necessary?" the young girl quipped enchantingly. 

"She didn't have to bite me like that," he grumbled as he somehow managed to hold Hikaru's hand while making their way back to his room and hold Usagi tight. 

~ I won't let go this time, sweetheart. ~ 

**********

He watched her carefully as she lay there. Beside him, Hikaru was snuggled up closely. He had no idea how she had recognized him or even remembered his identity when he himself had forgotten. It had been so long… and Hikaru reminded him so much of her, his heart thought painfully. 

Slowly, the covers began to shift slightly, and he gently moved away from Hikaru, letting her head rest against a pillow. Moving over, he stared down at her, and his heart began racing as if it had only begun to live once again at the sight of her. Despite the bruises upon her face, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered. 

Her lashes fluttered, and she smiled dreamily up at him. As if a roaring had gone off in his head, he could only gaze at her helplessly as she reached up and wound her arms around his neck. Pulling his head gently, she whispered, "I've missed you" right before her soft lips touched his. At that contact, he lost track of reasoning. A million sensations shot through him, and for once, he felt marvelously and totally alive. With a smile, he kissed her back, his arms bracing his weight as he leaned down towards her. She gave a soft murmur of appreciation right before he sought entry to her mouth. The only sane part of his brain reminded him of the young child sleeping a mere ten feet away, and his eyes widened in shock, just about the same time as hers did. 

His hand quickly shot forth to cover her mouth as he backed away. Her eyes were huge at the moment, and she touched her lips slowly as if in a daze. Then, the indignation came.

"How dare you kiss me, you … you… hentai!" 

He bristled at her suggestion. "Now look here…"

Usagi flushed heavily under his strong gaze. Kisama. What the hell had happened here? One minute she was dreaming and the next, she was kissing a complete stranger. She tried hard to suppress the sensations he wrought in her, and how just for one moment, she had felt incredibly alive. Never had she ever felt this way, and never did she ever imagine her first kiss would be this wonderful. 

"Usa-neesan?" Hikaru murmured sleepily, sending the two adults flying apart as one jumped further away from the bed and the other scrambled deeper within the sheets. 

"H-hai, Hikaru-chan?" 

"'jisan won't hurt you." 

She stared in the direction of her young charge's voice and back to the young man who had just kissed her so thoroughly. 

"You're her uncle?" she asked incredulously. 

"In a manner of speaking," he replied gruffly.

There was something about his voice that was so familiar. As he walked past the window back towards Hikaru, Usagi caught a glimpse of golden hair curling against his nape. Like sunshine, she thought whimsically to herself. 

"Are you the pilot?" she gasped.

"Most of us are pilots here," he answered after a moment.

"Iie," she said with a shake of her head, "are you the pilot that saved my life? And hers?" 

He paused hesitantly and she could feel the intensity of his eyes upon her. She somehow knew, or at least she hoped, that they would be this wonderful shade of blue, like the Mediterranean Ocean. 

"Why does it matter?" 

His voice sounded curious, and those words were eerily familiar, but for the life of her, she could not recall why. 

"He saved my life, and Hikaru's when he didn't have to. I just want to thank him in person…" 

Stepping up to the foot of the bed, Usagi gasped sharply as she caught the first sight of her rescuer/assailant. He was even more handsome than she could have imagined. The moonlight seemed to bounce off his golden hair and a scar ran from one sharp cheekbone. It should've made him look frightening but somehow, she was feeling strangely unafraid of him. Unable to stop herself, she crept forward as the moon's beams seemed to envelope them. His eyes were dark and unfathomable as she finally stopped in front of him. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek, and for a brief second, she felt the icy sting before an incredible surge of warmth spread through her. 

"Did it hurt?" she said softly.

"What?" 

"What they did to you… did it hurt?" 

"Iie." 

"It's you, isn't it? The one who saved my life?" 

She knew with unerring certainty that it was him. She felt him stiffen beneath his touch and her other hand moved to cup his other cheek. 

"Arigatoo," she whispered right before she pressed her lips against his once again. 

She could live through a million lives and never forget the familiarity of this kiss. It sang through her blood, as his mouth finally slanted possessively against hers. She sighed blissfully, and felt his arms come around her, lifting her up so she was held firmly against his body. She may have initiated the contact but he took charge of the kiss. Over and over again, he worshipped her mouth and drank manna from her lips. His hands roamed over her feverishly and she could only respond helplessly. This was what she was meant to live for. All her life, all her wishing… it was all for him. 

That niggling at the back of his mind… all his life he had felt no purpose, and felt so lost. He had always craved something he never knew he needed until now. He needed her so appease the ache that lived within him. Everything… it was for her. 

The door flung open without warning, forcing them apart. Breathing harshly as he tore his mouth from hers, he glared at the man who walked through. 

"What is it?" 

"They've figured out who she is, and she's in grave danger." 

"Kisama, we must get her out now."

Usagi stared wide-eyed at him, confused beyond belief. Her hands fluttering to her lips, she struggled to contain the wild beating of her heart. How could he sound so composed after what they had just shared? 

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked tentatively. 

"You need to go now. I was foolish enough to believe…" 

His voice sounded harsh and in pain. She lifted a hand in his direction, wanting to soothe him. 

"Oneechan?" 

"You must hurry up now," the other man commanded softly. It was that Lieutenant Bu from earlier. "The general has sacrificed a lot by keeping you here." 

She could only gape at him in astonishment as the lieutenant shuffled her and Hikaru out of the general's bedroom. Bitter hurt washed through her and briefly her eyes caught sight of dried blood upon the back of his white shirt. She hunched over, as if she had been punched in the stomach, and her eyes watered with unspoken pain. The general… the man she had believed herself to be in love with for one fanciful moment was her damned enemy. 

"Kisama," she whispered harshly as she left the room. 

"Gomen nasai," he whispered in return. 

**********

Over and over again, she chanted to herself. ~ You're a damned fool. You fell for the enemy. How could you possibly betray your people like that? ~ 

Lieutenant Bu gave her a curious glance as the spacecraft sped further from Earth. "He's as much a pawn as you are…" 

Whirling around, she kept her voice low though it held a painful tremor. "He lied to me. He made me believe…" 

"That he was just some pilot?" he replied gently. His hands fiddled with a few more controls before flicking on a switch. "We should be clear for the next couple of light years. It wasn't easy finding a spacecraft that wasn't bugged by Ohii-sama." 

Usagi kept her gaze straight ahead despite the pain that stabbed deep in her heart. 

"If it weren't for the general…"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it… I don't…" her voice broke off in a whisper as tears began filling her eyes. 

"Despite what you think, he isn't a bad man you know. He IS that pilot who risked everything to save you."

She shook her head stubbornly. "He… he lied to me… made me lo- no care for him… and…" 

"He didn't have to save you. He didn't have to incur the wrath of Ohii-sama by aborting the mission but he did. And all for a woman he never even knew. He never saw your face, and never could've known your identity, hime." 

She whirled around to stare at the lieutenant. A sob escaped her and she slapped her hands over her mouth. The tears fell down despite her best intentions. She didn't want to hurt this way. 

"Don't you see? He couldn't have possibly known… he hasn't had the easiest life either. He lost all of his memories as a child in a blast that killed his parents. When he was twelve, he enlisted in the army and through sheer determination he made it in. He was the youngest cadet, and Ohii-sama saw the frightened little boy within. He never wanted to feel that helpless in his life ever again. Somewhere along the way, he lost sense of himself, and he rose to power and eventually became the general." 

"I… he…" She turned her head away, only to have the other man lay a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"He wouldn't have risked it all for just anyone. I know that much about him. I've been under his command for the past fifteen years, and I'm as close to him as anyone can get. He wouldn't have sacrificed his need for power without good reason," he said pointedly. 

"He got hurt because of me," she whispered to herself, remembering the blood she had seen and still remained upon her hands. 

"Hai, he did, but he did it willingly." 

"What have I done?" Her heart stopped in realisation at what exactly he had given up for her. Right now, back on earth, he would most surely be facing his death. "I have to go back." 

"That I cannot do for you. Gomen nasai, hime." 

"Stop calling me that!!" she shrieked at him, slapping her hands over her ears. Pain and guilt all rolled within her, tearing at her heart. What good was being the princess Epyon empire if she could not get back the one man she loved with all her heart? She buried her face in her hands as she cried for the loss of her soldier, her general. He had given it all up for her. Why could she not do the same? 

A sudden burst of power sparked within her chest as she suddenly understood what she had to do. ~ I will rescue him, and stop this god forsaken war, so that Hikaru will have a new chance at life. ~ 

Determination filled her soul as she stood up. 

_"It will come to you when it's time."_

"But 'kaasan, how will I know? Can't I just stop it now?"

Her mother had only shaken her head. "Iie, chibi hime. You will know."

"I do now, 'kaasan, 'tousan… minna…" Turning around to face Lieutenant Bu, she reached over to give him a soft kiss on the startled man's cheek. "Arigatoo, for being such a good friend to him…" she laughed for the first time, the sound like the tinkling of chimes. "What's his name? I never knew… it was always just the general…" 

"I think you know what it is…"

A wave of pure energy washed through her as she smiled beautifully. "Hai." Moving across gracefully, she laid her hand upon Hikaru's head. "My love to you… I will be with you for always…" 

"Take care of her, Lieutenant Bu." 

"I promise." 

**********

"Death is the only answer for a traitor like you," Ohii spat out as he set out the laser device. 

The general, barely alive at the moment, only raised his head warily. "I'm tired. Just get it over with." 

Fuming, Ohii raised the intensity of the laser, filled with rage at why his best warrior had betrayed him. 

"Over some woman?" he shouted out as he lashed at the general's back repeatedly. 

"Not… just any… woman. The one… I've been… looking for…" 

"Bastard!!" he screamed. "She was the key!! The fucking key!" 

Again and again the laser raked across his back, and he knew his time was almost near. His eyes fluttering, the physical pain was nothing compared to the comfort and happiness he knew with Usagi, and the fact that she would be safe. 

~ Come with me… ~

Was he dreaming or did it sound like her? 

~ Aishiteru, Naka-kun… come with me. ~ 

With his final breath, he followed her with a smile upon his face. 

**********

Across space and time, a dim light increased in intensity before erupting in an explosive spark. A mysterious energy force had split apart the energy that both sides had been fighting over and destroyed countless of lives for. Machines stopped abruptly as a giant light wave shook the earth, its aftershocks eliminating any remnants of weaponry. Soldiers in battlefields stared at each other in shock as their guns stopped firing abruptly. Planes descended upon earth and ocean as pilot after pilot escaped in their pods. The world as they had all known simply came to a halt. Without the power, there was no reason to fight anymore. 

From far away, a young man smiled to himself as the spacecraft hurtled to safer parts of the universe. 

"Oniisan?" she called out softly. 

"Hai, Hikaru-chan?"

"There's no more fighting right? Usa-neechan promised she would stop it."

"There's no more. The energy to power everything has been sealed off somewhere." 

"What's sealed?" she asked curiously.

Laughing to himself, the lieutenant thought about it for a moment before answering. "It's like it's been locked up in a container." 

"Oh. Why did they fight?" 

"Everyone wanted to become powerful, and people had machines and weapons to hurt other people. To become the most powerful person, you needed the Source in order to have control over all the weapons. Now that Hime has taken that with her…"

"In the container?" 

Smiling at her fondly, he patted her head. "Hai, in the container." 

Hikaru stared out absently through the window.

"Do you think they miss me?" 

"I know they do."

"But they're always with me right?" she asked hopefully.

"Hai."

Flinging her arms around him, she whispered, "Arigatoo, Ami-oniisan." 

**********

_"And the general found her, right 'kaasan?" _

Tucking her inquisitive daughter to bed, Usagi's mother replied with a smile, "Just like he promised, musume-chan." 

**********

Tenshi's Blurb: *dodges assorted objects being hurled at her* Maa maa! *hides behind BT-kun* I totally didn't mean to have a sad ending… AGAIN but as the words kept flying out of my hands, it just happened. And I did this all in one sitting, so the writing isn't the greatest. Big smoochies to Angel-chan for encouraging me to be evil… *giggles and runs away* Anyway, I think it has a bittersweet ending once again. They're together finally… in a way, ne? ^_^ 

Btw, did anyone figure out who Ami-oniisan was? ^_^

Oh yeah, did I mention I *love* happy endings in fics? I just need encouragement! *giggles madly at shameless attempt for reviews* 


End file.
